The present invention relates to an electronic device, and especially relates to an electronic device to which a mobile terminal device can be attached.
Mobile terminal devices that reproduce sound or image are becoming common. As such mobile terminal devices, there are small products for mainly reproducing music (for example, a portable music player having about 100 mm length and about 40 mm width), products having a communication function and having a display device with a diagonal line about 4 inch (for example, a cellular phone called a smartphone) and tablet-type products having a display device with a diagonal line about 10 inch. Each of the above mobile terminal devices has a terminal portion for externally transmitting and receiving sound or image signals.
Concerning an output sound, the mobile terminal device is so configured that the user listens to such output sound mainly by a head phone, without a speaker or with a small speaker if provided. Concerning an output image, enlargement of the image size is limited due to a high regard for portability. Thus, for meeting the user's request for listening to the reproduced sound at high volume or with high quality or for enjoying images by a large screen, electronic devices each of which is provided with a cradle are sold, wherein the cradle has a connector structure connectable with the above terminal portion and is capable of hold the mobile terminal device. An example of such electronic devices is described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-523433).
In a conventional electronic device, even if it has a state where a mobile terminal device is not attached, a connector for connecting the electronic device to the mobile terminal device and a shape for attaching the mobile terminal device formed around the connector, are always exposed. Due to this, there are problems that occurrence of interference of connection at the time when unexpected extra external force is applied to the connector is concerned, and it is difficult to maintain appearance quality of the electronic device at the high level.